


Pride and Prejudice

by suseagull04



Series: Pride and Prejudice [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suseagull04/pseuds/suseagull04
Summary: One of five daughters, Regina Mills is determined that she will marry for love. But what happens when the man who catches her eye is just as proud as she is? Pride and Prejudice AU written for Love from OQ 2020.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Pinocchio | August Booth/Emma Swan
Series: Pride and Prejudice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919269
Comments: 47
Kudos: 20
Collections: Outlaw Queen Valentine’s Gift Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RegallyWickedThirteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/gifts).



> This Pride and Prejudice AU was written for RegallyWickedThirteeen for Love from OQ 2020! Happy Valentine’s Day, hope you enjoy the first few chapters of this and let me know what you think!

The entire Mills family was seated around the table at breakfast, sunlight coming in through the room's windows that faced the front lawn. Regina and her sisters, Emma, Malvina (whom the family always called Mal), Kelly, and Mary, were eating their oatmeal when her mother, Cora, addressed her husband. “Mr. Mills, have you heard? The old mansion whose owners live in England will finally have some occupants! And I hear one of them is a fine, handsome gentleman too.”

“I have indeed, Mrs. Mills,” he answered her. “But I do not understand the import of such news, nor do I have a desire to make their acquaintance.”

Cora was appalled, her left hand coming up to cover her mouth. “Do you not? When you die, which may in fact be very soon, our girls will be left without a roof over their heads or a penny to their names. Therefore, the owner must marry one of our girls, or they will be ruined upon your death. You must go and make yourself known to him at once, so that in turn we might have the pleasure of making his acquaintance.”

Regina sighed and shared a glance with her sister Emma, both of their eyebrows raised. They both knew that while all their father wanted was to be left alone, their mother thrived on being both seen and heard throughout the neighborhood, Kelly and Mary always in tow. The three of them were a spectacle, the laughingstock of those with any amount of class. They were an embarrassment to Emma, Mal, Regina, and their father, and while Henry had given up long ago, Emma, Mal, and Regina were constantly trying to put out the fires that the three more ridiculous members of their family left in their wake with their careless words and actions. 

Regina was brought out of her musings by her father’s next words. “There is no need, I already have. And I believe that he will be at the ball at the Chambers’ this evening.”

What followed was a crescendo of sound as all six Mills women rose from the table, eager to prepare for the ball that they had been invited to that evening. Cries of “Mal, can I borrow your ribbons?” and “Kelly, can I wear your bracelet?” were heard throughout the Mills house, with interjections from their mother as she made her opinion known. It was universally understood that each of the women would wear white, as they did not have the funds for fabrics with rich colors, but each sister would accent their dress with unique accessories.

As they left the room, Emma pulled Regina into one of the smaller hallways in their home, one with scarcely enough room to move, while their sisters and mother forged ahead like an army going into battle. "What do you think? Our mother will do everything in her power to have one of us marry him, but which of us will it be?"

"It will be you, there is no doubt in my mind," Regina informed her. "Not only does she always remind us that you are the true beauty of the family, but your disposition is far too kind for your own good. All the world is agreeable in your eyes. She always claims that I am far too cynical to find a partner, and she may be right - but that does spare me from many of her matchmaking schemes, for which I am eternally grateful."

"As you should be," Emma told her. "I dread other people's remarks when she makes a spectacle of herself this evening, particularly if she drags me into it."

"Well, we will see, will we not?" Regina commented. And with that, the two sisters made their way to their room to prepare for the ball.

********

That night, Regina decided to forget about the embarrassments that were her mother and sisters and enjoy herself. So she, Emma, and Mal joined their friends Ella and Ursula in conversation while her mother and the youngest members of the family gallivanted off, likely in pursuit of dance partners, which gave Regina a moment to admire the opulence of the room. As one who was fond of dancing on occasion, but thrived on conversation, on the weaving of words into a beautiful tapestry, she found that she was perfectly content to stand along the edge of the ballroom and converse with her friends as she looked out at the mahogany panels on the walls that were illuminated by countless torches and candelabras. 

That plan was torn to shreds when her mother came up to her. “Come, Regina, Mal, Emma, we must go introduce ourselves to Mr. Booth.”

The three sisters exchanged glances full of dread before wordlessly following their mother to the far side of the room, where three men of varying heights and appearances and a strikingly beautiful woman were set apart from the crowd.

“Gentlemen, lady, allow me to introduce Mrs. Cora MIlls, Miss Emma Mills, Miss Regina Mills, and Miss Malvina Mills,” Regina heard her father say in a disinterested voice. She guessed that he was eager to complete the introductions of his family to the newcomers so that once the obligation was complete, he could go indulge in a game of cards. After they had each curtsied as they were introduced, he addressed them. “Ladies, I present to you Mr. Booth, Mr. Booth, MIss Booth, and Mr. Locksley.”

“It is a pleasure,” Cora rushed to say before anyone else could say a word. “I have two others, but they are already dancing. It is a beautiful room that the Chambers have, isn’t it? I always tell Mr. Chambers…”

Regina tuned her mother out as she took a moment to observe the men they had come to meet. One Mr. Booth was older, likely the father of his younger counterpart, bald with some white hair, a mustache, a beard, and a hint of color in the burgundy on his cravat that hinted at his wealth. 

The younger Mr. Booth was dressed similarly to his father, with a blue cravat in place of his father’s burgundy one. However, despite how similarly they were dressed, they were nothing alike in appearance. The son was taller than his father, with a darker complexion, complete with darker hair and eyes, that he must have inherited from his mother. She noticed that his gaze was fixed on Emma, and hers on him. Regina made a note to keep an eye on that situation. Her sister, while wise in her own right, would see the best in Booth and be unaware if anyone tried to sabotage their courtship, if indeed Booth pursued one. Emma was guarded about her feelings, which would prove to be detrimental if the rumors were true about how many women were trying to obtain Mr. Booth’s hand. Regina loved her sister dearly, and vowed then and there to help her in any way she could. 

His friend was his opposite: pale, but without the appearance of being ill, with dark blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Regina noticed that he was looking at her with an intense scrutiny that she matched, taking in the blue of his cravat that she couldn’t help noticing matched his eyes and how his black waistcoat was fitted to his form in a way that she couldn’t help admiring silently. She knew that it would be far too inappropriate for her to voice her admiration, but as long as her face was a mask, shielding her true intentions, she didn’t see a problem with admiring his form from the top of his hairline to the toe of his black boots, which were polished so thoroughly that they shone. 

She heard Miss Booth clear her throat. Caught, she turned her attention to the only female visitor. She had auburn hair and a slim figure that matched that of her brother and father. Her red dress highlighted her hair in such a way that Regina could instantly discern that not only was she beautiful, but she was far too aware of that fact and used it to her advantage.

As they turned to leave, she heard the younger Mr. Booth call out, “Miss Emma? Might I have this dance?”

Regina gave her older sister a knowing smile, putting a hand on the small of her back “Go,” she whispered. 

With a dreamy look in her eye, Emma took Mr. Booth’s hand and walked away. Regina smiled at their retreating backs before following Mal to where Ella and Ursula were waiting for them. 

“Well? How did it go, darlings?” Ella asked. “Are they well-mannered, or do I need to teach them some proper manners?”

Regina laughed. “See for yourself.” She gestured toward the middle of the room, where couples, including Emma and Mr. Booth, were lined up as the music of the orchestra started to play. 

“He moves fast,” Ella muttered. “If he hurts her…”

“The four of us will teach him a lesson,” Regina finished. “I decided that from the moment I noticed the furtive glances between them as my mother was talking.”

Ursula scoffed. “And what exactly did that woman have to say? I cannot imagine that her words endeared the Booths or Mr. Locksley to your family.”

“I do not know,” Regina admitted as she shifted her gaze to Mr. Locksley. “I was spending my time in a far more productive and pleasurable way.”

Mal scoffed as her eyes followed Regina’s, “Mr. Locksley? Pleasurable? He seemed anything but. You may not have been paying attention, older sister, but I was, and a more aloof man you’ll never meet. He said not a word while the two Mr. Booths entertained our mother, and while normally I would never vouch for the woman who gave birth to us, it  _ was _ rather rude of him. Unless he is as shy as Emma, there is no acceptable excuse for such rudeness.”

As their conversation progressed, turning from their visitors and venturing toward topics that were closer to home, Regina watched Emma and Mr. Booth. They were a handsome couple, her thick blonde hair contrasting his darker appearance. They danced together for so long that Regina finally had to look away, aware that she was observing something that her sister would hopefully tell her about as they lay in bed together that night after the light of all the candles had been put out.

At last, for a short time Emma rejoined them, asking Regina to accompany her as they walked toward the hallway where a wide selection of refreshments were arranged for guests to enjoy. After getting drinks, they walked back toward the ballroom, when the sound of the voices of the younger Mr. Booth and Mr. Locksley caught Regina’s attention. She quickly put out a hand to stop Emma, waiting with bated breath to learn what these two gentlemen would say when they thought no one was listening.

“I have never seen so many handsome ladies in one room,” Mr. Booth complimented, his tone full of admiration.

“You were dancing with the only handsome woman in the room,” Mr. Locksley declared, and Regina’s temper flared. How dare he? While she knew that her sister was far more lovely in both appearance and personality than many of the other women in the area, it was so rude for him to say so that she did not comprehend how he dared to say such a thing when he could so easily be overheard. Ever the collector of reliable information within their group of friends, Ella had informed Regina, Ursula and Mal that Mr. Locksley owned half of Alexandria, the next town over from their home in Arlington, and in addition to that earned ten thousand dollars a year, which in Regina’s opinion was an exorbitant sum. But despite what others may let him say or do because of his wealth, to Regina, his salary didn’t excuse his rude behavior, not in a country just freed from England’s grasp where all men were created equal.

Her attention returned to eavesdropping when she heard Mr. Booth gush, “She is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld, a true angel among men in both appearance and disposition. But her sister Regina is very agreeable.”

Regina smiled. While it was clear that Booth had feelings only for her sister, it was right of him to correct his friend that Emma was not the only beautiful woman in attendance, whether his example was Regina or not.

Her smile immediately disappeared, however, when Mr. Locksley spoke. “Barely tolerable. But not handsome enough to tempt me.”

Why, that arrogant, rude man! How dare he say such a thing where anyone could overhear it! And he should get to know her before judging her at all! While she did readily acknowledge that Emma was beautiful, his saying that Regina was only “tolerable” was unforgivable. She vowed then and there to show him what she thought of him by the end of the night regardless of the consequences.

The Mills sisters had returned to their friends, telling them what Mr. Locksley had said.

“Well, think of it this way, Gina,” Ursula pointed out, “If he liked you, you’d have to talk to him.”

“Precisely,” Regina laughed. “As it is, I don’t think the offer of all Alexandria could convince me to talk to him in a civil manner, let alone the miserable half.”

The five friends chatted, accepting few offers to dance, with the exception of Emma, who was swept away by Mr. Booth shortly after they returned from the fiasco that had been obtaining refreshments. At the end of the night, their father came to collect them, commenting in an undertone that Cora was so drunk that he did not dare to tolerate her alone.

Regina, Emma, and Mal followed their father to where Cora, Mary and Kelly were standing in front of the Booths and Mr. Locksley. They were engaged in conversation by the Booths, further proving to Regina that Mr. Locksley was nothing but a vile, rude man that she hoped never to see again, when the conversation turned to poetry.

Poetry! Regina loved the written word, and while she favored fantastical tales, particularly myths and legends, she also held poetry in all its forms close to her heart. The way feelings could be expressed through words that were at once descriptive and beautiful, painting a picture with the stroke of a pen, was an art form that she admired, and indeed had aspired to attempt herself. The various styles of poetry fascinated her to an enormous degree, and if Mr. Locksley and his companions favored poetry, perhaps she could forgive him the degrading comment that had so rattled her.

But then the power of poetry in regards to love was introduced to the discussion, and Mr. Locksley claimed that he thought that poetry was the food of love, and she was swift in her efforts to correct him. “Of a fine, stout love it may. But feeding a new courtship with poetry will kill it stone dead. My sister,” she gestured to Emma, “was the object of such advances once upon a time. They were pretty verses, but far too expressive given the length of the acquaintance. It was then that we first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love.”

“So then what do you recommend to encourage affection?” Mr. Locksley asked sharply, clearly perturbed that she so fervently disagreed with what he saw as his superior opinion.

Seeing an opportunity for revenge within her grasp, she smirked. “Dancing. But only if one’s partner is ‘barely tolerable.’”

With that, she turned and walked toward the main entrance. Before she had turned, she had seen the shocked expression on his face, and if she was pleased with herself for catching him unawares, who could blame her? 

********

Later that night, she and Emma were laying in their bed, hair down from the elaborate updos they had worn for the ball and soft chemises replacing corsets. 

As always on the nights when they attended a social event, they were discussing what had transpired that evening. Naturally, with the arrival of the Booths and Mr. Locksley, there was more to entertain than they normally would.

“Mr. Booth seemed besotted with you,” Regina teased her sister, causing Emma to blush, which she had consistently been doing since she met the man they were discussing.

“He is- truly the most kind man I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet. We talked all evening, and I think you’d really like him, Gina. He’s a writer, like you.”

Now it was Regina’s turn to have flaming cheeks. “Be careful, Emma. You don’t know him well yet, and he didn’t make any indication that he would continue the acquaintance, did he?”

“Actually…” Emma admitted slowly, “he did. He asked me to call him August. So I imagine that we will see more of each other in the very near future. I must say it again, Gina, you must give him a chance. He’s nothing like his friend, that Mr. Locksley. I still can’t believe what he said about you!”

“Nor can I,” Regina admitted. “But that gives me all the more reason to avoid him. I will only tolerate his presence, dearest Emma, for you.”

Emma reached out and stroked her cheek, squeezing her shoulder affectionately. “Thank you, Gina. No matter what happens, I will not be able to do it without you.”

With those words, silence fell between the siblings, each sister lost in her own thoughts. Regina swore to herself that she would not allow any harm to come to Emma. No matter what events transpired, she would see to it that her sister’s goodness was protected from the evils of the world around them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the Mills family was having breakfast when one of their servants entered the room and gestured to Emma. “Miss Mills, you have a letter from the Booth mansion.”

There was a gasp throughout the room as Emma rose to take the letter. The rest of the women in the family waited with bated breath as she read its contents before sharing them. “‘Tis from Ruby Booth, asking me to dine with her this evening.”

“Only Miss Booth?” Cora repeated. While it was somewhat expected that Emma would be asked to dine with the whole Booth household, for the invitation to come from Ruby instead of August was unexpected. “Oh dear, this won’t do.”

“Mother, this is perfect,” Regina interjected. The patriarch of the family had shared his predictions about the impending inclement weather earlier that morning, and Regina knew that given those conditions, she had to ensure that her sister was safe. “There will be snow tonight, so Emma can take the carriage so she’s safe.”

“The carriage?” Cora repeated. “Certainly not. She’ll go on horseback.”

The two oldest MIlls girls looked at each other, their expressions appalled, and repeated, “Horseback?” Surely, even their mother’s schemes did not include sending her eldest out on horseback in the snow. Then again, Regina considered, her mother was conniving, her plots, while ridiculous, elaborate. If Cora Mills did not want Emma to come home that night, she would not be returning home until the next day.

True to Regina’s and Emma’s prediction, Emma was sent on horseback to the Booth residence. Regina fretted the entire time, and sure enough, Emma did not return that night, just as her sister predicted and her mother had planned. Instead of getting lost or hurt in the snow, which Regina had feared, Emma had spent the entirety of the night with the Booths and Mr. Locksley, a fact which was confirmed when a letter from her to Regina arrived the next morning:

_ Dearest Gina _ , Regina read,

_ I hope that you did not worry all night, as such  _

_ fears were unnecessary. I am well, and have been  _

_ well taken care of by both August and his father,  _

_ Marco, as well as Ruby. Even Mr. Locksley has been,  _

_ to echo his words about you the night we made his  _

_ acquaintance, “barely tolerable.” All three men  _

_ insisted that I could not return home in the weather  _

_ last night, and indeed, refuse to send me home on  _

_ horseback. Therefore, conditions must improve  _

_ enough to accommodate a carriage in order for me to  _

_ return home.  _

_ Do not worry about me. August and his father  _

_ and even Ruby have been very kind, and I shall return  _

_ soon. When I do, we shall have much to entertain, for  _

_ my stay here has been most informative. _

_ Until then, I remain your most devoted sister, _

_ Emma _

Regina finished the letter and informed her family that she was going to visit Emma, who would be staying at the Booth residence until the snow melted. Knowing her sister’s gentle nature and remembering the way in which Ruby Booth had summoned her the day before, she wanted to ensure that her sister was in fact being treated well. She would delay the journey, but the snow from the night before had abated, making the way passable on foot.

Cora protested, but that had never stopped her strong-willed daughter. Without a word, she rose from the table and set off for the Booth mansion.

As she had anticipated, the journey to the Booths’ mansion took more time than usual due to the inches of snow that still covered the ground. But as she walked, she couldn’t help admiring the scenic view around her. Snow blanketed everything from the ground and trees to the rooftops of the buildings that appeared as she approached the Booth mansion. While she wasn’t eager to see Mr. Locksley again, she was anxious to observe Mr. Booth’s interactions with Emma, to ensure that he was treating her older sister the way she ought to be treated. 

Once she had arrived at the mansion and the butler who answered the door had announced her arrival, Regina was ushered into the drawing room, where she found Emma sitting beside Ruby while the men faced them.

“Good Lord, Miss Regina, did you walk here?” Ruby barked, her expression shocked. 

“I did,” she confessed, unashamed in her admission. “I often cherish the solitude that walking to town provides. With three younger sisters, an older sister, and a mother and father, the house often seems crowded, so I take advantage of every opportunity that presents itself for some time to think.”

While both Mr. Booths acknowledged her answer with grace, Mr. Locksley and the female in their family did not. Two pairs of eyes, deep blue and olive green, pierced her with identical looks of incredulity. While she perceived that she was accepted by father and son, it would be more difficult to persuade these two of their worth, an assumption that was proven by Ruby Booth’s next words, “Yes, I suppose it is difficult for anyone to think with so much…  _ buzzing _ around the house,” her emphasis on “buzzing” clearly indicating who she was referring to.

Regina’s heart sank as she looked at Emma. She had noticed stolen glances between her sister and the younger of the two Booth gentlemen since her arrival, and while she would do everything possible to ensure her favorite sister’s happiness, she knew that given Miss Booth’s and Mr. Locksley’s disdain, the road would be long and difficult. “While yes, it is wrong to gossip, a fair amount of discourse is necessary in every relationship,” she argued. “A woman must be a partner with her husband in everything for their marriage to succeed. If the balance is skewed one way or the other, it will not be a real marriage.”

“Men and women must be partners!” Miss Booth scoffed. “Next, you’ll be telling us that women should be in government! While yes, an accomplished woman must be educated, her areas of study need only include a grasp of the modern languages, drawing, dancing, and needlepoint for her to truly deserve the title.”

“And she must not attempt to improve her mind through excessive reading,” Mr. Locksley interjected, his gaze fixed on Regina. “I believe I have only had the pleasure of being acquainted with six accomplished women in my entire lifetime.”

She glared back. “My goodness, if you encompass so much in the word, I am amazed that you have known six accomplished women. I would have thought that you would know none if you attach so many attributes to the word.”

“We have nothing but the highest standards, but there are women who fill them,” Ruby informed her, standing and beginning to walk around the room, her posture ramrod-straight, her steps soft but sure, full of a grace that Regina instinctively knew was borne from hours of practice. “My mother, Eugenia Booth, was an example. While she was alive, she was full of poise and grace, and was the belle of every ball she attended.”

Tears filled Marco’s eyes at the mention of his late wife. Regina murmured her condolences, which were graciously accepted by the older man. She had wondered why there was no Mrs. Booth present, but thought it improper to inquire after her. Now she was thankful that her instincts had been right.

“And in truth, there is one that we neglected to mention. There is something in her air and manner of walking that marks a woman as truly accomplished. Come, Miss Regina, join me in a turn about the room.”

Regina stared at her, dumbfounded. What were her aims in asking Regina to walk with her? It was not possible for the auburn-haired beauty to think that they had affairs of any nature to discuss. From what she had learned over the course of their acquaintance, she and Ruby Booth were nothing alike.

Then she saw the way that Ruby was looking at Mr. Locksley, and while the reasoning still baffled her, Miss Booth’s intent was clear at last. He was regarding them indifferently, and it was obvious to Regina that Miss Booth wanted his attention. Whether she would aid her in her efforts, however, remained to be seen.

Suddenly, her mind was made up. Despite the fact that she wanted to help Emma gain everything her heart desired, she was a woman with an ironclad will. No matter how much she wanted her sister to find happiness, she would not help the conniving Ruby Booth with her schemes. For all her commenting on how unseemly it was for her mother, Mary, and Kelly to gossip, Miss Booth seemed to take pleasure in readily pointing out when others whom she perceived as beneath her status acted in an unseemly fashion, which to Regina amounted to the same thing.

Eventually, she took her leave with the intention to return home with Emma. Mr. Booth- August, as Emma called him- seemed dejected at the news, but saw them to the door with his friend. As they exited the room, Regina caught his sister’s voice, “Did you see her hem? Covered in mud. She looked positively  _ medieval _ .”

As they walked out into the remnants of the snow, which had melted enough for them to take the Booths’ carriage home, Regina turned to August. “Thank you for your kindness in allowing my sister to spend the evening with you. It was far safer than if she had attempted the trip after nightfall.”

“Of course, you are all welcome at any time,” he told her earnestly, his smile bright. He turned to Emma to bid her farewell, leaving Regina to address Mr. Locksley. 

“Mr. Locksley,” she said with a curtsy, bowing her head before standing erect once more.

“Milady,” he breathed, reaching for her hand. As Regina looked at him, she saw something in his fathomless blue eyes that she had never seen before that despite her skill with words, she did not know how to describe. But she sensed that somehow, things had shifted between them- whether for better or worse, she was unable to deduce.

“Yes?” she whispered, her voice almost as soft as his as she waited for him to say more.

He did nothing but stare at her for a moment before turning to walk indoors, leaving Regina to ponder what had just occurred.

As the two sisters rode home, Regina was silent, memories of the last few minutes passing through her mind. He had treated her with nothing but disdain thus far, and even if he had not, she would not want anything to do with him. His portrait of the ideal woman had demonstrated to her beyond a doubt that he was the worst man she had ever encountered, and nothing could change that. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events will start to deviate from the book/movie a little in this chapter. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!!

A few weeks had passed, and while the Booths and Mr. Locksley had attended social functions that the Mills family attended, there had been little interaction between the two families aside from Emma’s time spent with August and the rest of his family. Regina noted the change and feared the worst: that Marco, or more likely his daughter or their friend, would discourage August from further engagement with Emma. The moment that she and Mr. Locksley seemed to have shared the day she walked to their mansion seemed to be a dream, for he had made no indication since that his opinion toward her or her family had changed for better or worse. And part of her thought that it did not matter, that she could never tolerate someone like Mr. Locksley for even a day.

Now they had something else to entertain their thoughts. Soldiers had been sent from the nearest military base to spend the season with them, and while Regina, Mal, and Emma were largely indifferent (to say nothing of their father’s thoughts on the matter), Kelly, Mary, and their mother were looking forward to their arrival with an enthusiasm that appalled the other Mills maidens. 

They had all walked to town to welcome the troops, Mary waving ribbons that she had recently purchased with her mother’s money until the colorful adornments were snatched from her hand by the wind. 

They landed by Regina, and she bent to retrieve them, but was stopped by a soft command. “Allow me to oblige.”

She looked up to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes that reminded her of another pair of blue eyes that had struck her speechless not many days before. She straightened and watched the stranger, who wore a uniform that identified him as one of the soldiers that had arrived that day, retrieve the ribbons that she had dropped. “Yours, I believe,”

She shook her head. “In fact, they are my sister’s,” she informed him as she gestured to Mary.

The soldier handed Mary her ribbons, looking between them. “I can see the family resemblance. Allow me to introduce myself, ladies. My name is David Nolan, and I am a member of the regiment. A rather disgraced one though, I must say.”

“Oh dear, whatever did you do to make you think such a thing?” Regina asked him, a sparkle in her eye. She liked that this man was unashamed of his perceived inability to fit in with the crowd. As an aspiring writer in a world where many writers were men, she liked that this charming man was also something of a rebel.

“I cannot match ribbons to their dresses to save my life,” he admitted, and she laughed out loud. “It is why I was unable to find the correct owner of your sister’s ribbon.”

“Oh dear!” Regina gasped in mock horror. “What do your superiors do with you?”

“I am the laughingstock among my comrades,” he told her as they heard horses approaching. 

Regina and Mary turned to find August and Mr. Locksley behind them. 

When neither side seemed to know what to say, Regina felt that it was her responsibility to introduce them. “Mr. Booth, Mr. Locksley, we’ve just had the pleasure of making a new acquaintance. David Nolan, meet August Booth and-” she paused, realizing that while she would never call him by his given name even if she knew it, she didn’t even have the option. 

But before she could think of a solution to her dilemma, the problem was solved for her when Mr. Locksley turned on his horse and trotted away without a word.

“I am dreadfully sorry ladies, enjoy your day! It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Nolan!” August called over his shoulder as he hurried to follow his friend.

Mary seemed to think nothing of the passive altercation, but Regina made a note to get to the bottom of it. The reaction of the aloof Mr. Locksley was so unusual that she knew that there had to be a story behind it.

Mary hurried off to rejoin the rest of their family, but Regina walked back more slowly. Suddenly, something bumped into her, and she looked down into the sparkling eyes of a young boy.

"I apologize, miss," he said with a slight bow. "How can I make it up to you?"

She looked at him more thoroughly. His warm chocolate eyes almost seemed to match her own, while his hair, although it was also brown, was a lighter shade. He appeared to be about ten years old, and his clothes indicated that it was possible that he did not grow up with the same luxuries that she had had throughout her childhood. Truth be told, her gowns were never the envy of other women, as they were elegant but plain. But this boy’s pants and shirt were torn and stained in places, signifying that he was not from one of the wealthier families in the area.

“My name is Regina. What is yours?” she asked him, smiling gently to alleviate any fears he may have.

He smiled brightly in return, chirping, “Henry!” in response. 

Her grin grew wider. “How would you like to help me, Henry?”

“Help you?” he inquired. “With what?”

“Well, I have a few things that I need to purchase, and I need help finding the best quality. Yes, I know some of them, but there are always new vendors. Will you help me? You’ll be compensated for your efforts.”

He nodded eagerly. “What do you need, Miss Regina?”

She shook her head. “Just Regina, please. We are equals.”

His eyes grew wide as she continued, listing a few items that she had been considering purchasing recently, but had not yet bought. Henry hurried off to retrieve the items she required with the money she gave him. Scarcely twenty minutes later, he found her as she was talking with Mr. Nolan and her family, arms laden with what she had requested, and her change in his pocket. “Here you are, Regina!” he exclaimed, clearly pleased with himself.

Regina pulled him aside from the other adults’ conversation and closely examined the quality of the items he had gotten for her and the amount of change he presented her with. She was impressed. Not only were the purchases of the highest quality, but her change was more than she herself would have ever gotten back from these purchases. “I am quite impressed, Henry,” she told him, and the boy beamed. “How did you manage to buy all of this for that amount of money?” 

He shrugged. “I have always been good with words, Miss Regina. I simply used them to get what you wanted.”

She wanted to laugh, but settled for a wide smile instead as she put away the change and handed him money from her bag. “Well, I think you can put those words to good use for others too. This is for your efforts, and I think you can start to shop for others as well, if they are willing to trust you to acquire their purchases. Are there any other ways you use your prowess with words?”

The young boy nodded eagerly. “I tell stories like the ones I heard when I was little!!” His face fell. “I never remember all the details though.”

She thought for a moment. “Perhaps I can teach you to read and write. Would you like that?”

Fervent nodding greeted her words. "Yes please!"

They made arrangements to meet the following week, and Regina returned to her family with a spring in her step. When responding to their inquiries regarding her whereabouts, she was elusive. Her mother and younger sisters, who had never approved of her reading and writing habits, would never understand her desire to teach those skills to Henry. 

But that knowledge would never deter her from teaching him all she knew. So she walked silently home with her family, lost in thought, her plans for teaching Henry already in motion.

********

The following night, there was a ball hosted at the Booths’ mansion. Regina overheard Mary, Cora, and Kelly speculating about who would be the most likely attendees, and it was unanimous among the three women that they hoped the soldiers would attend. 

While Regina, like her family, hoped that the militia would come, she suspected that it was unlikely that one of them would even be invited, given his interaction, or lack thereof, with Mr. Locksley the day before.

As she suspected, she didn’t see Mr. Nolan among the guests at the ball. Skirt trailing behind her, she rushed to find Ella and Ursula, intent on discovering the reasoning behind his absence.

"None of the soldiers have mentioned anything about it," Ella informed her. "You know how it is this time of year, darling. People can fall ill without warning, and often do."

Regina nodded, knowing this to be true, but still pondered his absence for the rest of the evening.

It was at this ball that she noticed the general splendor of the house around her, a detail she had not taken notice of when she had first visited. While there were clear indications of Ruby’s opulent taste throughout the room, the room was tasteful and truly was a room that one could feel comfortable in, warm mahogany hallways helping to create that environment before guests entered the spacious ballroom, whose walls and marble columns were entirely white. 

Regina talked with her friends all night, only dancing once or twice with those who asked. The biggest surprise of the night, however, came as she was talking with Mal, Ursula, and Ella as Emma was dancing with August. A sudden “Miss Regina,” came from the most unexpected of voices.

“Mr. Locksley,” she replied, turning to him. “How may I help you?”

“I came, Miss Regina, to ask you if I may have the pleasure of the next dance,” he said, the request as formal and stiff as the man requesting it.

Taken aback, she shared surprised looks with Mal, Ella, and Ursula. “You may- just don’t get in my way.” she answered to her own astonishment. Due to his habitually aloof manner, she doubted that he was a very good dancer, while she enjoyed dancing immensely. If he had two left feet, she did not want him to accidentally make both of them fall.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he assured her, bowing before he walked away.

Once he had walked away and the orchestra took a break before the dance she was to share with Mr. Locksley, she pulled Emma aside the moment she rejoined them. “Emma, I just agreed to dance with Mr. Locksley.”

“You agreed to dance with  _ Mr. Locksley _ ?” Emma repeated. “Well, I daresay that that will make the next dance interesting to say the least!”

“ _ Interesting _ ?” Regina echoed. “It is more accurate to say  _ scandalous _ , for I swore to loathe the man for all eternity after his display on the night we made his acquaintance.”

“Well, at least now you can ask him about his quarrel with Mr. Nolan,” Emma pointed out.

“How did you-” Regina began. 

Emma laughed. “Gina, you are my most beloved sister. I know you, sometimes better than you know yourself. Your curiosity knows no bounds, so it is natural that you should wonder about Mr. Nolan’s absence from this event.”

Regina nodded, resolved. It was likely that Mr. Locksley’s conflict with Mr. Nolan was a petty matter, given his disagreeable nature. But she would never know the truth of the matter unless she asked.

When the orchestra returned, the couples lined up, Regina and Mr. Locksley among them. Unlike the pairs of dancers around them, who were chatting amiably as they moved, they did not fall into the steps of the dance as gracefully as gazelles. Rather, they were two lions circling each other, each preparing to pounce.

“Part of the appeal of dancing is the conversation, Mr. Locksley,” Regina noted, her tone indicating that it was his responsibility as the one who asked her to dance to initiate the conversation.

“I shall, as soon as you indicate what you would most like to hear, milady,” he said coolly. 

“Perhaps by and by I may comment on the size of the room, or the number of couples. Or perhaps,” she continued, her eyes meeting his, “I may comment that it is a shame that some members of the militia are present at a ball, while others are not.”

“Whose absence are you referring to?” he asked, but she could discern from his harsh expression and tone that he knew exactly who she was talking about.

“Why, Mr. Nolan, of course,” she replied directly, her tone still civil even though she was seething inside. How could he possibly pretend to be unaware of what she was asking? Every member of the military that was staying in the area for the season was in attendance apart from Mr. Nolan. 

“Mr. Nolan?” he repeated sharply, pausing in the dance to stare at her, seeming bewildered and furious in equal measure. “And why should Mr. Nolan’s absence warrant my sympathy?”

Her temper flared. “He may have been so unfortunate as to lose your friendship, which I imagine is an irreversible effect-”

He interrupted. “It is.”

“But that does not warrant your involvement in not including him in an invitation to a ball thrown at a mansion that is not even yours,” she informed him. “I imagine you used your influence over him to persuade your friend Mr. Booth that it was an unwise decision to include him in the invitation.”

“And what if I did?” he spat back. They were scarcely four inches apart now, and had likely long ago drawn the attention of the entire ballroom. But to Regina, the only person who existed in that moment was Mr. Locksley, his heated breath wafting over her, nostrils flared, eyes narrowed in fury. “My reasons for doing so are my own, and therefore none of your concern.”

“It is if they are unwarranted, as I suspect they are,” she answered, her voice going deathly quiet. “You may think highly of yourself, Mr. Locksley, but you are but one man among many. What right does that give you to decide the fate of another?”

“Of all the insolent-” he began, but he fell silent, likely realizing, as she had, that they were beginning to draw attention from other couples in the room.

They conducted the remainder of the dance in a stony silence. To Regina, it seemed as if they were the only two people in the room, the tension between them a block of ice that she knew would forever be impenetrable, given the stubborn nature that despite their differences, they possessed in equal measure. It was as if the cold marble of the columns surrounding the room had filled both she and Mr. Locksley, making them stiff and mute. 

By the time the sound of the violinists had faded, Regina’s racing heart had slowed, and her breathing calmed down to its natural rate. For a brief moment she and Mr. Locksley stood speechless, gazing into each other’s eyes, neither wanting to be the first to look away. Finally, the societal pressure of a nearly deserted dance floor forced them to separate, Regina unsure which of them had come out worse for wear in that encounter.

What she did know for sure, however, was that her initial impression of Mr. Locksley had been far more accurate than she had first imagined. Although he had held to his promise to not get in her way whilst dancing (in fact, he was an excellent dancer), she was certain that she did not want anything to do with the man, and lamented his living arrangements, which necessitated their meeting again. It was likely that during the course of their stay, they would have a similar encounter, and she left the ball wondering who would prove themselves to be the victor when next they met. 


	4. Chapter 4

Regina spent much of the next week preparing for her lessons with Henry. She had deduced in their brief acquaintance that he was bright and inquisitive, and she used that to her advantage in her preparations.  
Her mother, inquisitive to the point of causing destruction, discovered her intent three days into her lesson planning. Her reaction, which she withheld until the following morning at breakfast, was precisely what Regina had anticipated: appalled and ashamed that her daughter would have the audacity to not only flaunt her ability to read, a skill which was rare in the women around them, but that she would openly pass along that skill to an impressionable young boy.  
“Honestly, Regina, have I taught you nothing? We all have our place in this world, and if it was this boy’s fate to be one of the great thinkers of our time, it is likely that he would have begun to acquire the skill long before now. I forbid you from helping this boy. It is neither your place nor your responsibility. You cannot single-handedly make those who are less fortunate than us improve their circumstances, you ought to have learned that lesson by now.”  
Regina looked over at her father beseechingly, imploring him to aid her. He remained silent, as was his custom, and she sat fuming until the family rose from the table. What right did her mother have to control her life? History had taught her that contrary to her own beliefs, her mother did not have her best interests at heart.  
Memories of what she lost assailed Regina as she collected her things for Henry’s first lesson, and she paused for a moment to collect herself. Her mother had shown in the past that she would stop at nothing to secure the future that she wanted for each of her daughters. Tears filled Regina’s eyes at the remembrance of what had occurred a decade before to prove just how far her mother would go, and she despaired of ever finding a man that would both satisfy her mother’s requirements for the ideal husband and fulfill her own dreams for the man she would spend the rest of her life with. One who would both speak his mind and let her speak her own, who would allow her to be herself, an equal in a life they built together.  
She had found such a man once upon a time, and her mother had thoroughly taken care of him, ensuring that he wanted nothing to do with her. All she had left of the idealistic young woman of years before was her poetry, her outlet for all of her emotions surrounding those events.  
Thinking of her favorite form of expression reminded Regina of what she had intended to do before she became lost in her memories. She rapidly picked up her things and left. Henry was waiting for her.

********

Half an hour later, Regina found a nervous Henry sitting in the middle of the town square. “Hello, Henry,” she greeted him with a smile. “How are you? Are you ready to learn how to read and write?”  
He looked up, his eyes wide as a grin spread over his face. “Yes!” he exclaimed. His smile faded for a moment. “I was worried you would not come, that I would be waiting here until sunset and still would not see you..”  
Regina’s heart broke. What must his life be like that he did not believe her when she said she would come? His story was likely a tragic one, one that she wanted to hear, but she would wait until Henry was ready to disclose that information. For now, she would offer her presence and comfort. To that end, she pulled him close for an embrace, then pulled away and looked him in the eye. “I would never do that to you, Henry. Do you understand?”  
He nodded slowly, but she surmised that he did not believe her. She would show him the truth of her words. She somehow knew that with each passing lesson, they would grow closer, until he would not know what to do without her.  
They found a place beneath a large pine tree, not far from the town square, where she began teaching him in earnest. That first day, she began with the letters of the alphabet and the sounds that each one made. Henry was quick, and after a few hours’ hard work, he was able to correctly recall many of the letters and sounds she had taught him. As the sun started to sink over the rooftops of the buildings around them, she bid him farewell, instructing him to practice tracing each of the letters, which she had written down for him on a spare piece of cloth that she had seen no better use for.  
She turned as Henry walked away to find the piercing blue eyes of Mr. Locksley. She couldn’t read his expression, but it was one that she had never seen before. Normally, when his gaze was focused on her, his eyes were cold, calculating. Now, he seemed pensive, and it was as if his eyes were windows that had at last seen the first rays of the sun for the first time in years, and she didn’t know what to do with that fact. The illegible look he was giving her made her want to get to know him better, but she feared the worst. One wrong word, and shutters would fall over those blue eyes once more, and he would be lost to her.  
She shook her head, chastising herself. From the day they met, she had sworn to avoid him like the plague, a disease intent on contaminating everything around her until there was nothing of value left in her world. Now she was trying to see the man behind the self-righteous monster? What was wrong with her? At last, she asked, “Can I help you, Mr. Locksley?”  
Those shutters that she had feared came crashing down the second she began addressing him. He inclined his head then looked at her again, shaking his head. “No, milady, I am well, thank you.”  
She returned home pondering Mr. Locksley’s strange behavior. Amidst the incessant chatter of her mother and sisters, she wondered what thoughts had crossed Mr. Locksley’s mind that had persuaded him to let his guard down, even if it was only for a moment. And despite her better judgement telling her it was foolish to consider such things, she found herself wondering what it would be like to intentionally bring that look back into his eyes, and what she would see if he ever smiled in her presence.  
She quickly banished those thoughts from her mind. She had sworn to loathe the man for all eternity. He was chauvinistic, never allowing even the idea that women could be his equals to enter his mind. And if his treatment of her was any indication, he was careless and unapologetic in his words and actions. He had shown himself to be rude and self-centered, and such a man was the furthest thing from the type of man she wanted to associate herself with, and so she eschewed all thoughts of him from her mind fOR the rest of the evening.

********

By dawn of the next day, all of the positive thoughts she had had concerning Mr. Locksley the previous night were flung far from her mind. At breakfast, Emma received a letter from the Booth mansion that pulled her thoughts away from all else, and in fact, turned her against him completely, for she suspected that he had played a role in the events of the morning.  
When Emma had opened the letter, her eyes had shone with the light of new love. As she read, however, her eyes were bright with unshed tears. She fled from the room, Regina on her heels, ready and eager to comfort her sister in any way she could.  
"The whole family is leaving town," Emma divulged to Regina as she closed the door of their bedroom behind her.  
"What?" Regina gasped, hardly daring to believe she had heard correctly.  
“Here, read it, I don’t mind,” Emma insisted, passing the letter over, her hands and voice shaking slightly. Regina could see that whatever this letter contained, her sister was feeling its effects deeply.  
Regina unfolded the letter, smiling at the thought that even in these moments, when her sister was the most upset Regina had ever seen her, Emma had not wanted to indirectly hurt anyone in any way. If she had been in her shoes. Regina knew that in her ire she would have crumpled the letter into a ball and thrown it into the fireplace, leaving it to burn without a second thought. It was in these moments that Regina saw her family clearly: how Emma was by far the best of all of them, despite the pain she received in moments like these when she was hurt because of outside forces.  
She turned her attention to the letter and began to read.  
_My dearest Emma_ , the letter read:  
_I regret to inform you that we will be leaving within the week to travel around the country. Ruby wishes to experience warmer climes whilst Virginia is still in the depths of winter. She also wishes for us to reunite with Robin’s sister, Belle, who is, as we have often discussed, a lovely young woman who is most accomplished in every way, much like you._  
_I send you this letter because unfortunately, we depart at dawn tomorrow, which will allow for no time for me to say farewell to you. I wish you nothing but the best, my lovely, sweet Emma, and I fervently hope to return to Virginia as soon as possible to gaze upon your beautiful features again._  
_Until then, I remain yours most sincerely,_  
_August_  
Regina looked up at Emma, rage at her sister’s plight  
filling her. She would bet anything that Ruby and Mr. Locksley had something to do with her sister’s broken heart, particularly because Mr. Booth had mentioned Mr. Locksley’s sister. It was likely that the two were trying to encourage him to choose Miss Locksley as his bride in her sister’s stead, and Regina would not hear of it, not without a fight. Despite the fact that Emma rarely showed the depth of her emotions, Regina knew that she felt deeply for Mr. Booth, and would be heartbroken if he left.  
“You must go to him, Emma,” she instructed firmly. “Today. If you do not, you will likely regret it forever.”  
“But- what do I do, what do I say?” Emma fretted. “I am not you, Gina, I cannot just march in his house, ask to speak with him, and beg him to stay.”  
Regina sat on the bed beside her older sister, looking her straight in the eye so that Emma could see the sincerity in her next words. “But Emma, that is precisely what you must do. He is in love with you, I know he is. You are just alike in that you are not revealing your true feelings. Ruby is simply dragging him off to persuade him otherwise, and you must do all you can to persuade him to not go through with it. She intends to connect their families through marriages between herself and Mr. Locksley and her brother and his sister. But I know that he loves you, Emma, so you must not give up.”  
Emma sighed and stood, pulling on her cloak with a decisive, “I suppose you are correct. But oh, how I dread the inevitable confrontation.”  
“Good luck,” Regina called as her sister walked out of the room.  
Three hours later, her sister returned, and although there were no tears streaming down her face, her lips were trembling. Regina rushed to hug her, ushering her to their bed and laying down with her, wrapping her in her embrace as her tears fell unchecked.  
They remained like that for an indefinite amount of time until Emma finally fell into a fitful slumber. Regina vowed that the next time she saw Mr. Locksley, she would give him a piece of her mind. First David, then her sweet, innocent sister. Was there anything this man wouldn’t do to destroy the happiness of everyone around her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, let me know what you think!! Happy Valentine's Day RegallyWickedThirteen, hope you've liked your gift!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! May 2021 be better for all of us! I’m sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated this, but your patience will be rewarded with this chapter and another chapter that will be coming soon! Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

Once Mr. Locksley and the Booths left the area, life returned to normal for the Mills family- with one notable exception. Despite her mother’s disapproval (or perhaps partly because of it), Regina continued to teach Henry. 

Though she had initially thought that after an hour, both she and her student would be too tired to continue each lesson, she was surprised to find that at end of each lesson, several hours had passed. Working with Henry made the minutes fly by each time she saw him. The young boy was bright, and soon progressed from learning the letters of the alphabet and the sounds each of them made to slowly sounding out words with Regina nodding encouragingly, gently correcting him when necessary.

She quickly discovered that he held every fairy tale imaginable close to his heart, so once he was able to recognize each letter and tell her what sounds it made (a feat he accomplished after a mere two weeks of study), she brought him the books she had read as a child to help him learn how to read. He was such a fast learner that by their fourth lesson, about a month after August and his entourage left, he was already able to recognize simple words. It helped, too, that when they met, they would always sit under the tree for hours, talking and laughing as she taught him all she knew. She felt that she couldn't have picked a better student. Henry had such an active imagination, she loved hearing all of the stories he would tell her every time they held one of their lessons in the town square. He weaved together tales of princes and knights in shining armor, a tapestry bright with all the colors of the rainbow, with such skill that she intrinsically knew that he had been telling stories his whole life. She hoped that they helped him get through the difficulties that he faced at home, which he still would not discuss with her. She suspected that that day was coming soon though, because from the first time they met, he had never wanted her to leave his side.

Despite his reluctance to discuss the subject, she had known from the moment they met that his years growing up hadn't been the easiest, but she wasn't aware of just how far that hardship extended. She was determined to make his time with her happy, though, and knew that he would reveal his secrets in his own time.

Then one day, she was stopped by Leroy, the town gossip (even more so than her mother, which she found astonishing). "I've seen that you've been helping that Henry kid. Be careful, Miss Mills. The lad has had a rough life, and you wouldn't want to get caught up in it."

Regina responded quietly, "I think I already am." Yes, she had not known Henry long, but she had felt an instant connection to the boy. He was the embodiment of everything she thought a child his age should be. He loved stories of make believe, but had a maturity that younger children lacked. He had a more active imagination, but also possessed a wisdom beyond his years, and while she knew that he could never be a confidant for her (after all, he was two decades younger), she found herself relating to him on so many levels, particularly in their mutual love of the written word. 

He often regaled her with stories. None of them were ever about his home life- he seemed to almost be afraid to bring up that subject, and she often wondered why. Though she doubted it was because he didn't trust her considering how he greeted her with a hug every time she saw him. She worried that whoever cared for him mistreated him, and if she ever found out that that was the case, she would fight for him in any way she could, even though she knew that she likely wouldn't be able to do a lot to help him, given that she was a mere female. Her father, however, was a valued member of society and would perhaps be able to help this boy she had come to care about in a short amount of time.

On this particular day, they were reading Aesop's fable about a lion and a mouse. Regina had the book of fables under her arm and other notes for Henry to study as she walked. As she passed by the church, near enough to her destination that she could see Henry resting his back against the pine tree waiting for her, she noticed the creased, stained appearance of his clothing, and made a note to ask him about his family and the idea she had given him when they had first met about asking citizens if he could assist with their shopping. She wanted him to know that she enjoyed his company, that he was more than a charity case to her, that she genuinely cared about him.

As she approached, he stood, ran up to her, and hugged her tightly. “I missed you!” he whispered so softly that she knew he meant it, but was perhaps ashamed of how much he needed her. She had learned that though he enjoyed fairy tales, he wished to be the hero in his own story, not the little boy that he was, and she did everything she could to make that dream a reality for him.

As they drew back, she met his gaze and asked, “How are you, Henry?”

He avoided meeting her gaze. “Good.”

She frowned and reached out, lifting his chin with her pointer finger. “Are you sure? Have you been able to help people with their shopping? Has that helped your family?”

At those words, he frowned. “I have not been able to help people with making purchases. I am not very good at numbers,” he confessed. “The reason I was able to find a good price for your packages that day was because I went to vendors who I know will treat me fairly, who I know like me.”

“That is a good place to start,” she praised.

“I have another idea how I can help people though!” he told her eagerly. “But I may need your help.”

“I will do anything I can to help you Henry,” she told him, closing the (albeit small) distance between them and putting her arms around him. "What do you need?"

"What you are already doing," he told her, smiling. "When I can write, I want to help people write letters. Or I can make my own newspaper!"

"You might want to check with Leroy and Isaac before you do that," she warned him. "But I love your letter writing business idea. You could work at the paper too, you do not have to create your own. You do not want competition for your business, after all."

He frowned, dejected. “But I want to share my stories.” 

“You still can,” she reminded him. “You can become an author, get your stories published.”

He shook his head. “Ten-year-old boys don’t get their stories published by publishing companies. That will never work.”

“Not usually, no,” she admitted. “But I have heard your stories, Henry. You have a gift for storytelling that is unmatched by anyone I have ever known. I know you will be able to use your talents somehow, someday.”

His eyes were so hopeful it buoyed her knowing that she was the one who had put that expression on his face. “You really think so?”

“I don’t just think it, I know it,” she declared. “Besides, writing letters for people is good, right?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed. “I can help so many people if I help write letters for them. I know a lot of people who cannot read  _ or  _ write!”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” she praised him. “Now I think we should start our lesson.”

For the next three hours, they sat under the pine tree, leaning their backs against the trunk as Regina helped Henry read using the materials she had brought with her. Throughout the lesson, it seemed that Henry had something on his mind, and she was worried about him and wanted to help him. But when Henry laid down the book and, after a moment of silence, asked, "Regina, can I tell you something?" Regina saw the courier walking up to them, ruining their chance of having a conversation. 

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked politely, standing and curtsying as proper decorum demanded. 

"Yes madam. You are one of the Mills daughters, are you not?"

"I am," she confirmed, holding out her hand. They frequently got their mail while they were in town. While her mother believed that they should wait for their mail to be brought to them, her husband and some of her daughters, including Regina, disagreed.

Once the mailman had given her their letters and ridden away, she started sifting through the letters they had received. One caught her eye, an envelope addressed to her, and she looked for the return address to see who it was from. 

Once she found that information, her breath caught. Why was  _ he  _ writing to her? Surely, she was too far beneath his notice for him to write a letter to her- wasn't she?

Even if he had written her a letter (as it appeared that he had), what could the contents possibly be? They were merely acquaintances, not friends, much less something more. They had barely anything to say to each other when they crossed paths that was cordial enough for civilized society, so what could he possibly have to say to her in a letter?

She was so lost in her musings that she was startled when she felt someone tug on her sleeve. She looked down to find Henry standing beside her. "Regina? Are we continuing the lesson now?" he asked, his eyes wide. Even after all this time, it was apparent that he still worried that she would suddenly abandon their lessons.

"Of course, Henry," she reassured him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. She felt terrible. He had clearly wanted to tell her something, and she had ignored him like he meant nothing to her. "What were you going to tell me?"

"It is not important, can we continue reading about the lion and the mouse please?" he asked. Instead of being filled with joy, it was as if a window's shutters had fallen over his eyes, leaving him guarded. She felt terrible. Henry relied on her, likely more than she realized, and the minute he decided to open up to her, she had been presented with a distraction that had momentarily taken her time and attention away from their precious moments together.

"Henry, what is it?" she asked. "I promise I am listening."

But he would say no more, and for the rest of their time together, she was afraid that she had failed him. Finally, he felt that he could trust her with his secrets, and she had been distracted by a silly letter, one that she was not even sure she wanted to read in the first place from a man she despised because of the way he treated others: as if they were all inferior to him. The way he had looked at her the day before he left did not change the fact that he still found her to be inferior to him, and others as well. It was probable that he would never let a boy like Henry near him, let alone spend any amount of time with him, and the more time she spent with the young boy, the more she knew that she did not want anything to do with anyone who would see Henry as lesser than themselves. 

The letter from Mr. Locksley lay forgotten at the bottom of her bag for the remainder of her lesson with Henry. They had parted with another embrace, and she had encouraged him to start thinking about the way he wanted to run his business and to talk to Isaac and Leroy about working at the paper. That way, he would be able to start once he had begun to have a better grasp of the art of reading and writing.

She only remembered the letter once she was home and had distributed the remainder of the day's correspondences to her parents. 

"We are expecting an addition to our household within a fortnight," her father informed them. "Girls, Mr. Blanchard will inherit the family estate."

"Oh, wonderful, then he can get to know the girls and marry one of them!" her mother exclaimed happily. 

Regina exchanged a look with her older sister, both of their expressions filled with dread. It was likely that this Mr. Blanchard was old, far too old for them to be interested in him. Unfortunately, however, that was not how courtships worked in their world. Knowing Cora Mills, if she wanted this Mr. Blanchard to marry one of them and was able to convince her husband of her beliefs, there was nothing that would stop them.

Her mood sufficiently soured, Regina opened the letter from Mr. Locksley once she returned to the room she shared with Emma. She doubted that whatever he had to say could make her feel worse, so knew that she was not going to find a better time to discover what Mr. Locksley wanted to relay to her.

She broke the seal, noticing before she did that it was a black coat of arms with a rearing white lion in the center. She unfolded the letter and read:

_ Miss Regina, _

_ It is likely that you are wondering why I would write to you. Sometimes I find that it is far easier for me to express myself through the written word rather than oral discourse with others, and while it may seem to you that we have nothing to discuss, that is the furthest thing from the truth.  _

_ You see, I must take this opportunity to apologize for my behavior. My father always taught me that it is important to surround oneself with the best of the best, something I may also encourage my friends to do as well. This philosophy may have clouded my judgement where you are concerned. While yes, your family is lacking in propriety, you, Regina, not only are the finest example of decorum, but have a wit beyond any I've ever encountered.  _

_ Before I left, I may have done something to sabotage the happiness of someone you hold dear. I wish to make amends for this error, if you will allow me, and if you are willing, to initiate a correspondence, through which I am hoping that we may begin to know each other better.  _

_ If this course of action is agreeable to you, I look forward to your letter. If I do not hear from you within two months, I will have my answer. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Mr. Robin Locksley _

Regina didn't know what to think. On the one hand, she wanted nothing to do with the man. After all, even he admitted he had made an error, and if her suspicions before they left were correct, that error had cost one of her favorite sisters her happiness. However, he did seem to be repentant, and owning up to one's mistakes was something that she valued highly. 

She sighed, and as she did, Mal entered the room. It was clear she had heard her when she asked, "What is it, Regina?"

The elder of the two laughed. If she was unforgiving, Mal, Ella and Ursula were even worse. "Oh, simply that Mr. Locksley has given me much to entertain, that is all."

"Mr. Locksley?" Mal repeated, her eyes flickering to the letter in her hand, both of her own hands coming to rest on her hips. "Why is that man writing to you?"

"I… have no idea," Regina responded slowly. "And truthfully, I don't know how I will reply, or if I will even reply at all." He did say that she could not reply, after all, that he would understand her silence as confirmation of her disinterest in a friendship forming between them. However, she also felt that not responding in any way would be rude… it was a complicated conundrum, and she did not know what to do.

"So then do not write back to him," Mal suggested. "We all know him to be aloof enough that your silence would be what he deserved."

Regina read his words again, still pondering what to do. Finally, she declared, "I have a small amount of time. He said he would give me two months, likely only because he does not know how quickly the mail travels here. So I have time to decide if I even want to respond."

"That is true," Mal mused. "But I know you, Regina. Just make sure you don't end up letting this decision distract you from everything around you. It is good to deliberate, to make sure you are making the correct choice, but not so much that you do not enjoy the life we have here."

“I do enjoy everything we have!” Regina declared. Her sister did have a point though. “I just… get lost in my own head sometimes, that is all.”

Mal smirked. “I have an idea. You should perhaps make a deadline for your decision. In a week, you will decide if you will respond to his letter.”

Regina’s eyebrows rose to her hairline. “After the contempt he has shown this family? No. Two weeks, Mal. It is not the easiest decision to forgive someone so… so…”

“Similar to you?” Mal asked, a twinkle in her eye. “In that regard, at least.” 

Not willing to admit that she might be right, Regina forged ahead. “A fortnight. That is all I will say on the matter.”

“All right,” Mal nodded. “A fortnight.”

They returned to their family then, and Regina thought about the decision she had made that day and the choice she had yet to make. In her heart, she knew her mind was made up. She would not be beginning a correspondence with someone as arrogant as Robin Locksley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's chapter 6! Huge thank you to Tara for her help with this and Audrey for letting me use her manip! Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

A week later, the next time she was scheduled to meet Henry, she happened to see David Nolan on her way to their usual meeting place underneath the pine tree. He was talking to other members of his battalion, but when he saw her, he made his excuses and before she knew what was happening, he was walking alongside her. "Miss Mills, how are you this fine day! May I be of assistance to you in any way?"

"I am well, Mr Nolan, thank you," she replied gratefully. Here was a man who was nothing but polite, the opposite of the man who had written to her the week before. "How are you?"

"I am well," he responded, holding aside a branch so she could pass by. "Only I wish that you would call me David, Regina. We are friends, are we not?”

“We are,” she said, smiling. “I never want to use a man’s given name unless he gives me permission however. ‘Tis impolite to do so, after all.”

“Well, I have given it,” he told her. “Where are you going on this fine day?"

She hesitated. As her mother had proven every time she set out to meet Henry, what they were doing was something not acceptable to many members of the general public. While he seemed amicable enough, certainly more so than Mr. Locksley, she did not yet know if she could trust him completely, and what she was doing with Henry was too important to her to tolerate hearing anyone speak ill of it. "Meeting a friend for the afternoon," she settled on telling him. From her answer, he would assume things that would be far from the truth, but that was far better than hearing him ridicule her for taking a boy whom many would consider a lost cause under her wing. Insults to herself or her family she could take in stride and even agree with them on occasion, but no one was allowed to critique Henry on her watch. Though she had only known the young boy for a short time, she had begun to care about him deeply from the moment they met. Despite the fact that they were decades apart in age, what she had told him was the truth. Apart from Emma, Mal, Ella and Ursula, he was her closest friend.

"Might I join you?" he asked. "We have been given the afternoon off, and I would like to know you better."

She smiled. She could understand the sentiment he had expressed, for she felt the same way. However, "I fear that what my friend and I have to discuss is of great import, and we cannot comfortably have a conversation on the matter if anyone else is present. I would like for you to join me for dinner in the future," she rushed to assure him. "But I feel that today is not the best time to do that."

"Very well, I will leave you to your meal then," he said, gesturing to the basket in her arms. "May I at least help you carry those items to your destination? Surely, carrying them all the way from where you live was tiresome." He knew where they lived, had already been invited to dine with them several times over the course of the past month. She was sure that he was well aware of how far it was, but in this moment, did not fully appreciate his chivalry, for, "I am fully capable of carrying this on my own, David. However, thank you for the offer, it is much appreciated." She wanted his company, but knowing that Henry was her companion, she didn’t want anyone else to join them. After all, the young lad trusted her, but she did not know if the same philosophy would hold true for one of her acquaintances as well. Besides, she wanted to see if she could coax whatever had been bothering him the week before out of him, and she knew that would never happen if anyone else joined them for their lesson.

“Very well then,” Mr. Nolan said, bowing as he took his leave. “I am sure that I shall see you some other time. Might I accompany you to your house to see that you get home safely?”

“Yes, that would be lovely,” she agreed. While she was perfectly capable of walking home on her own, she hoped to take the opportunity to learn Mr. Nolan’s history with Mr. Locksley as they walked. Perhaps that knowledge would help her determine whether to begin the correspondence that Mr. Locksley had asked for.

She found Henry waiting for her under their usual tree. She believed that everyone deserved the opportunity to learn using materials and concepts that they enjoyed, so she had brought him another fairy tale, a version of  _ Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs _ , for them to read. He was delighted by her choice and was eager to begin, but first she had a question of the utmost importance for him: "Did you talk to Leroy and Isaac? Will you be working for them, helping them with the paper?"

He frowned, and that was all the answer she needed.

“What happened?” she inquired.

“I… I did not go in,” he whispered. “I went to the office, just like you said. But when I looked in the window, I saw the printing press and Mr. Isaac and Mr. Leroy hard at work and it all looked so professional that I… I just... “

“You did not go in?” she concluded gently and he nodded, hanging his head.

“I… I want them to see me as an equal, not as a child,” he fretted. He gestured down at his clothes, and Regina had to admit to herself that he was not an ideal example of a businessman with his breeches that fell only to his calves and his shirt, which looked like it had passed its prime long ago. “But look at me. That will never happen.”

“Hm…” she mused, circling him slowly. “I believe that I know someone who can help us.”

“Really?” he asked, his eyes bright with the new hope she had given him with that statement. A small frown made his features deflate as he realized, “But that means you would be doing so much for me, much more than you ever needed to. I cannot allow you to do that.”

“It really is no trouble at all,” she assured him, her heart aching at how mature he sounded in that moment. “I know Ashley, she will be positively delighted to help us, I promise.” She held out her hand. “We should go see her now.”

His eyes fell to the book in her hands. “But what about our lesson?”

She shook her head dismissively. “We can return to our lesson for today later. I think this is equally as important, do you not agree?”

“Well…” he pondered. But he looked so hopeful, his eyes shining, cheeks flushed from both excitement and embarrassment, that she laughed and took his hand in hers.

“Come,” she beckoned, and with that, she led him across the square and down a side street to a little shop that she had frequented more often than she cared to admit. 

The little bell hanging over the door rang as they stepped in. They were met with the fragrance of rose petals that seemed to hang on every article of clothing that hung in the shop, no matter how long it had been there. 

“Regina!” the owner, Ashley, called, her voice loud enough to reach them from the back of her shop. “‘Tis so good to see you! How may I be of assistance? I have just received a set of fabrics, and there are at least a few that I know would suit all of you Mills women.” At last they spotted her, coming toward them with yards of fabric in her hands. “This forest green cotton, for example, would look lovely on all of you.”

“It looks beautiful,” Regina praised, admiring the fabric from every angle. She used Henry’s hand, which was still clasped tightly in hers, to pull him forward. “Ashley, may I introduce you to Henry? I am here today to pick out some clothes for him.”

“Oh, of course!” Ashley cried, curls bouncing despite the knot at the top of her head as she rushed to set aside the fabric in her arms. “How can I help you, sir?”

“I-” Henry began. However, it was clear that he was too shy to explain his predicament, despite Ashley’s warm and friendly disposition. While Regina wanted him to feel comfortable here, seeing him in a new environment made her see their relationship in a new light and appreciate it far more than she already did. It was immediately apparent upon seeing his timidity around the blonde seamstress that he did not easily form bonds with others, that their instant connection was rare and therefore special. Or perhaps it was that he was embarrassed about something- it was difficult to be sure.

Ashley seemed to have the same thought. “You do not need to be shy, Henry,” she soothed, coaxing him forward with her finger. “What is your favorite color? I am sure we will be able to find something you like here.”

“Do you have anything that is blue?” he asked, his tone indicating that he was still shy.

“Of course!” Ashley assured him. “What shade? We have royal blue, blue as bright as the sky, a turquoise, aqua…”

“Can I have navy blue please?” he asked, ducking his head. His hesitation made Regina’s heart break. How many times had he been denied something he asked for in his short life? She was determined that that would change from now on. If he wanted something and it was within her means to get it, Henry would want for nothing for the rest of his life.

"Of course," Ashley replied, walking over to a stack of fabrics, pulling one out and showing it to him. "Do you like this?" It was cotton and did not have any other pattern on it, but Regina agreed with Ashley, that might suit Henry's taste better than another pattern. 

Henry nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

"We'll take everything you have that is similar to this too," Regina declared. Henry's eyes grew wide at her request, but she proceeded to ask, "And do you have some clothes his size in your collection?" She knew that Ashley took clothes that others no longer wanted for various reasons and repurposed them, giving them to others who enjoyed her efforts and appreciated them.

The seamstress's hand went to her chin, her fingers tapping there. "I might. Let me go look."

She walked into the back room, and once she was out of sight, Henry turned to Regina. "You do not have to do all of this for me, you know. It is too much, more than I deserve."

"Nonsense," she refuted, crouching down a little to look him in the eye. It was in that moment that she saw him for what he was: a young boy who had been forced to grow up much too fast, far more rapidly than any child

+of his age should have to. It was apparent that he had experienced more of life’s hardships than any other child of his age, and she was determined that she would do all she could to put an end to that, starting with giving him a proper sense of his own worth. "Henry, you deserve the world. I am not doing this out of any sense of charity, I am doing it because I care about you."

He looked into her eyes for a long moment and slowly nodded. When she smiled and hugged him and stood erect once more, she turned to find Ashley heading toward them once more, a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Everything a young man your age would need," she told Henry as she lifted each article of clothing separately. 

Regina noticed that one important article of clothing was missing. It was not as critical now as it would be in about six months, bu/t she knew that it and other relevant items would be necessary at some point. "A hat, coat and gloves too please? Some boots as well, if you have them."

"Of course," Ashley said with a wave of her hand. *Silly me, how could I forget those?"

"Regina, are you sure?" Henry asked, his eyes wide as he surveyed the pile before him. "I do not need all of this."

"Yes, you do," she told him firmly but gently. "Consider it a gift."

From his startled expression, she immediately knew that he had not been given many gifts in his life. “But ‘tis so expensive.”

“Nonsense, she is receiving it for free,” Ashley explained. “I always keep discarded clothing, projects that customers are not satisfied with, to donate to those in need. It does my heart good to see my work given as a gift to others.” Though she had not explained what she knew of Henry’s situation to Ashley, she knew that her friend had deduced enough of Henry’s living arrangements to want to help, just as she had. His appearance alone made someone feel for him and want to help him, with his boots that were clearly too small for him and waistcoat and pants that were so long and baggy that he had to roll them up. Regina berated herself for failing to take Henry to see Ashley sooner. 

When they left the shop (after the two women had finally convinced Henry to take the clothes Ashley had offered), Regina’s and Henry’s arms were both laden with articles of clothing. From breeches to waistcoats, stockings, and a new pair of shoes, as well as a tailcoat and cravat and a new hat and pair of gloves, Henry was now well-equipped for working at the paper. Thankfully, Ashley had had enough clothing his size that Henry had been able to change clothes in her shop. Regina thought it was best for him to go to ask for a position at the paper now, while he had the courage that her encouragement and his new wardrobe had given him.

They stopped at the door of the office, where they could see Leroy and Isaac hard at work. “Are you sure about this?” Henry asked, his trepidation evident in his voice.

Regina put her hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her. “You would be an asset to their efforts, I am sure of it,” she promised him, hoping he knew she was being sincere from the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes, the steady way her gaze was locked on his. “You only need to have the confidence to do what needs to be done, and what I am about to say may help: I believe in you, Henry.”

“Really?” he breathed, and it was clear to her that she had been right to encourage him. She may believe in him, but it was clear to her that for whatever reason (likely a multitude of reasons), Henry did not believe in himself, and she was determined to change that.

“Of course,” she smiled, squeezing his shoulder. “Now go show them the skills you could bring to their team. I will be right here waiting for you.”

“Could- could you perhaps wait by our tree?” Henry requested.”I would not like to have an audience for this.”

“Very well, then,” Regina agreed, consenting to what he had asked. After one final hug, he turned and walked in the shop, while she went in the opposite direction. She debated for a moment if she should get out the materials they would need for their lesson, but if all went according to her plan, it was possible that Henry would be occupied with his new duties as Leroy and Isaac’s assistant for the remainder of the afternoon. 

“A shilling for your thoughts,” a voice interrupted her musings. She looked up to find David towering over her, one hand resting on his walking stick. 

“I was simply waiting for someone,” she informed him. Remembering the letter she had received, she inquired, “I noticed that you seem to be acquainted with Mr. Booth and Mr. Locksley. What is the nature of your connection to him? Forgive me for my impertinence, but it seemed as if-”

“There was bad blood between us?” Mr. Nolan asked, finishing her sentence for her, clearly understanding what she was asking.

She nodded, her eyes meeting his, unashamed of her (perhaps callous) question. She tried to adhere to society’s rules regarding what subjects should be addressed and which should be avoided at all costs, but the nature of the other two men’s dismissal of Mr. Nolan indicated that there was more to the story than she was aware of. 

To her relief, Mr. Nolan did not seem to want to change the subject of conversation. Instead, he gestured to the ground beside her. “May I sit down?”

Henry had been gone for a long time, so she nodded. It was likely that this point that Leroy and Isaac had set him to work immediately, so he would not return to her anytime soon. “You may.”

Sitting and resting his back against the trunk of the tree, he began. “You may well wonder what the nature of our relationship is, given our cold greeting that afternoon.”

"Yes," she admitted. "It was clear that you once knew each other."

"Indeed," he confirmed her suspicions. "In fact, we have known each other all of our lives."

At Regina's look of surprise, he nodded. "Shocking, I know. But alas, Mr. Locksley is not the man he appears to be."

"What happened?" she asked, her heart pouring out to him without even knowing what had transpired years before.

"When my father passed, Robin's father took me, my brother, and my mother in as a favor to an old friend. My mother despised what she saw as his charity, so they finally agreed that she would work as his cook. So Robin and I grew up in the same house, and for that time, Robin was like a brother and Belle was like a sister to my brother and I- and yes, his father treated me and James as if we were his sons. 

“That all changed when he died. Robin’s father bequeathed equal shares of the estate to Robin, my brother, and me, but I failed to receive my share, as did my brother. Robin received all of it, and ever since, my brother and I have been forced to live in destitution. He is at home caring for our mother instead of fighting in this war.”

“What became of her?” Regina asked softly, her heart breaking for him. He had faced so much hardship, and it was entirely unfair. How Mr. Locksley could have done those things, she had no idea.

“She became grievously ill. Smallpox. As I just mentioned, my brother James is caring for her now instead of joining the war effort. We have been entrusting a healer with her care as well, but she cannot be by mother’s bedside day and night.”

“Of course not,” Regina agreed, resting her hand on his arm comfortingly. “Is there anything I can do? Or my family, perhaps? We may not be as rich as the Locksleys, but we do have connections, perhaps-”

“No, that will not be necessary,” David replied, a clear refusal of her offer. “Your family has already been kind enough to me over these last few weeks, there is no need for you all to trouble yourselves on my account.”

“‘Tis no trouble at all,” she assured him. “If you ever heard my mother and sisters speak of you, you would see that we all hold you in the highest esteem. There is nothing that we would not do for you, David.”

“That is well, for I have grown rather fond of all of you as well,” he responded. “I could not have found a kinder, more generous family to befriend during my stay here.”

“Would you like to join us for dinner?” she offered. 

“Of course,” he agreed as they continued down the path that would lead them to the Mills residence. “I am eager to see your parents and sisters again.” Changing the subject, he asked her, “I must admit that my curiosity has been piqued all afternoon, Regina: What were you doing in town today?”

She stopped short, not entirely sure what to say. She did not know how David felt about children, or her role in educating Henry- after all, men were the educators of their times. Women were expected to be uneducated and have more domestic roles in their society. “As I told you before, I was meeting with a friend.” Her answer was honest, but short, simple, lacking any of the details that could incriminate her in his mind. Why she cared about his opinion she did not know, but she did know that even if she did not care one bit about how he saw her, she did not want to share Henry with anyone else- not yet. Unless, of course, they were like Ashley and could help her young friend in some way. For her to divulge any information about Henry to someone, they would have to earn her trust first.

He smiled. “Well, I hope that you ladies had a good time.”

His assumption irked her more than she thought possible. She was allowed to have friends of every age and gender. For him to presume that she had met with women her age was so typical of every other male she had ever encountered that it made her blood boil. Although to be fair, she had meant to check on Ursula and Ella on her way to or from her lesson with Henry, something she would now have to do the next time she was in town. Regardless, what she said next was the truth: “We did.” She enjoyed her time with Henry immensely. The more time she spent with him, the more she saw how bright he was, how imaginative. She was grateful that out of all of the people in Arlington, she had bumped into him. He had certainly changed her life for the better. 

When they arrived at her house, they found it alive with activity. There was an unfamiliar carriage in the lane whose horses had already been taken to the stables. It was red with gold embellishments, one clearly meant to mimic the king’s in London. It was immediately apparent to her who the carriage belonged to when she caught sight of the golden  _ B _ on the carriage door, and her discovery surprised her, for she had thought that Leopold Blanchard would not be arriving for another week. 

She came into the house, and she was immediately met by Mal. “Is it possible that Leopold Blanchard is here?” she asked her sister. 

A sense of dread filled her at Mal’s sigh. “Yes, it is. Apparently Mother convinced Daddy to tell him that he could come whenever he pleased, and he decided to come today instead of a week from now.”

Regina sighed. She loved her father dearly, she truly did, but it was in these moments that she wished that he did not constantly cave to his wife’s whims. All Henry Mills ever wished for was peace, a goal that was nearly impossible with Cora Mills for a wife. To compensate for this, he often gave in to her every demand, a habit that Regina often despised. She asked Mal, “What is he like?”

Mal’s expression of distaste told Regina all she needed to know. If her sister, who often was very similar to her in their judgement of others’ character, did not have a favorable opinion of the man in question, it was likely that Regina would not find him amiable either.

When she entered the drawing room, she immediately knew at least part of the reason Mal was so against Leopold Blanchard so soon into their acquaintance. The man was three times their age, likely as old as their father. How her mother expected them to marry him, she had no idea, even if she knew that that was often the way things were done in their society. 

“Regina, dear, I would like you to meet Mr. Blanchard,” her mother said, introducing her to the newcomer.

Regina sank into a curtsy as protocol demanded, and she was met with a bow, after which Leopold held out his hand to her. She saw that an ornate ring was on one of his fingers, and she instantly deduced what he wanted her to do, though she was appalled at the notion. Did he really expect her to kiss his ring like he was King George III himself? 

“‘Tis a lovely ring you have, sir,” she complimented, hoping that he would take her words for what they were: a clear refusal to kiss the ring. He may be wealthy, but he was far from the King of England, and she refused to treat him as such. She would not reward him for such pompous behavior under any circumstances.

His frown and furrowed eyebrows conveyed his displeasure at her actions. Cora rushed over to her and tried to appease him and control her with her hissed command to, “ _ kiss his ring _ , dear. We would not want to offend Leopold on his first night here.”

Regina knew that ignoring Cora Mills would be a mistake that she would try to make her daughter regret, but she also knew that she had to stand by her beliefs. It was against her values to treat any other human being as if they were either below her or above her in social standing, for she believed that all people, no matter their age or upbringing, were created equal. She would never adhere to the ridiculous requests of Leopold Blanchard, as he was trying to rise above the rest of society in a way she had never seen before- in fact, had never even imagined any man could act. She acknowledged that it was merely the first day of their acquaintance, but she already knew that she could never love him, no matter what her mother tried to force her to do.

Her impression of him only solidified more with each passing second she spent with the man. Mr. Blanchard spent the entire first evening at the Mills residence telling dull stories about hunting in the country, and about his late wife, Eva. He spoke of her with the affection of a man who had been fortunate enough to fall in love with the woman he married, and Regina knew that given the way he spoke of few other subjects that night, if he asked for the hand of any of the Mills women, they would spend the rest of their lives as the second best, trying to live up to the standards of a woman who had died long ago. 

When they all retired for the evening, Mal agreed with her assessment. “‘Tis likely that Mother will want one of us to marry him. However, I do not envy the chosen one, for she will likely only be a trophy wife and entirely ignored by her husband except at social gatherings. A life with Leopold Blanchard is not a life I would want for myself or anyone I cared about.”

“Nor I, to be sure,” Regina agreed. “But he is to inherit the estate, so we will have to circumvent Mother’s efforts to make what she sees as a suitable match. After seeing the alternative, the prospect of a life with Mr. Locksley seems positively blissful!”

Mal and Emma laughed with her. “Does that mean you will write to him then?” Emma asked. “I do not know his thoughts or intentions, of course, but he did seem sincere in his desire to get to know you better.”

Regina paused before speaking, still unsure of her answer. On the one hand, she did not want to encourage a friendship with a man who had been as horrible to David as Mr. Locksley had been- not to mention that she suspected he had convinced August to leave the area and pursue women other than her sister. On the other hand, though, if forming a correspondence with him would liven up her days with the dull Mr. Blanchard present, who was she to say no? Her interactions with Mr. Locksley had been far from dull, if nothing else. She would also have an opportunity to make him accountable for his actions. “I will,” she declared. But what would happen once the correspondence began, she did not know.


End file.
